


Sea And Sand

by srmrsj



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beach Sex, Bottom!Sam, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Sex, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmrsj/pseuds/srmrsj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean visit the beach and sex happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea And Sand

**Author's Note:**

> The last story i posted kind of bombed so i hope you guys like this one.

Sam stared out at the ocean; it sparkled and rippled as it met the sand- teeming with life. Who knew what cute and dangerous creatures lurked out there- what hidden treasures lay at the bottom, long forgotten? It was beautiful, awash with colour and life. There was really nowhere he would rather be.

The sun was setting- hanging in the balance just on the fringes of the horizon- soothing the tired world by releasing waves of otherworldly colour for all to bathe in. Soon it would drop below, and hide for the night, leaving the sky free for the cool moon and the stars- the only proof of its existence wispy trails of red and orange scouring the sparse clouds. The remainder of the light was reflected on the ocean- a wash of watery beads, each unique.

Sam turned as he heard approaching footsteps in the sand, happy to see his lover. As Dean got closer, Sam turned once again to watch the show, feeling arms possessively snake around his waist and fingers brush lightly and deliberately over the skin of his abdomen. Sam entwined his own fingers in that roaming hand, and leant back against the other boy, allowing Dean to support his entire weight. He trusted Dean. Dean would never drop him.

Sam squeezed his hand lightly, and then spun himself around to face the older boy- claiming his lips in a kiss before he had a chance to complain. Not that Dean would complain.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Sam looked up at Deans deep, beautiful green orbs met his gaze- drenching him in that warm feeling of possession. Their faces stood centimetres apart. Sam breathed in as Dean breathed out; Dean breathed in as Sam breathed out. They were a part of each other in every way.

Dean moved in towards him this time, locking them together- feeding at Sam's mouth like he hadn’t eaten in years. Sam lapped up that flavour and scent that was Dean- fresh grass, honey and something else that Sam had never quite been able to put his finger on- no matter how many times he sampled it.

Sam didn’t know what he had done to deserve someone so perfect. His body melted into Dean’s, aligning with his cut form perfectly. He was the best he was ever had, and Dean thought just the same of him.

Dean's warm hands traced faint circles on his bare back as Sam's arms wrapped around his neck- bare chests pressed together. Even though they were on the beach, and could be seen by anyone, all Sam wanted was to make every part of their bare skin touch. And he knew Dean had something along the same lines in mind as well.

And, sure as Sam had predicted, he soon felt Dean’s hand slip down to his hip, and tug downwards lightly. He crouched down and lay backwards, as Sam fell on top of him- somehow managing not to break the joining of their lips. Dean wrapped his arms around him again quickly, holding him close and rolling him over so his back pressed against the coarse sand.

Dean pulled back slightly and pressed one last firm kiss on Sam’s lips before moving down, planting soft butterfly kisses in a line across his jaw and down his neck. Nimble hands moved to Sam’s chest, pausing at each nipple, and tweaking lightly- sending Sam arching off the sand. The thumbs continued to circle as the mouth moved down lower and lower- still kissing and licking and every now and then nipping a path across Sam's stomach.

One hand moved from Sam's chest down to slip into the waistband of his black swimming trunks- and he could do nothing but pant and watch as they were slowly peeled off his form, freeing his already dripping arousal. Dean moved up his body once again, and caught Sam’s eyes in a stifling gaze- making sure Sam knew well and truly what he was about to do as his warm mouth hovered tantalizingly over the head of his cock.

Smirking devilishly, Dean sunk down- leaving Sam helpless. The boy’s hands twitched and buried themselves in spiky brown bangs. Dean drew up once more, sucking gently and licking all the way- eliciting a pleasured moan from Sam’s lips. The captive glanced up, checking in the general direction of the hotel to see if anyone had heard- but his eyes snapped shut as Dean began to move, working harder.

Whimper after cry after moan was forced from Sam's mouth- leaving him in all abandon that someone might actually be watching, lost in his own gorgeous ocean of pleasure. Dean sucked and swirled his tongue expertly, wrapping his hand around what wouldn’t fit in his mouth and bracing himself by keeping his other hand planted firmly on Sam’s thigh. But now, he moved that hand down slightly too momentarily fondle with Sam’s balls, and then slip lower to find the boy’s not-so-hidden entrance.

Sam didn’t even register the first, lubricated intruder- he was too close. It was only with the arrival of Dean’s third digit that he did realise momentary discomfort- but he was soon away again in a world of bliss… so close…

Dean's fingers brushed lightly against that spot inside him- and Sam’s body was once again wrenched away from the sand with a beseeching cry- just at the same instance as his soft lips left Sam’s cock.

Sam whimpered as the cool night air taunted his arousal- where his lover could have been. Dean climbed up Sam's chest- Sam’s hands still entwined in his hair, and his fingers still wriggling inside him. Dean leant forward and kissed his lover again, Sam could taste himself of his lips- bitter and salty. “Ready?” asked Dean.

Sam could only bite his lip and nod enthusiastically as he gazed into pools of green. Dean smirked once again at his ability to drive this beauty wild. They truly did belong to each other. 

Dean finally withdrew his fingers and knelt between Sam’s outstretched legs- their eyes meeting once more. Sam frowned as he just sat there looking at him and managed to pant out, “For Christ’s sake, just fuck me, Dean!” He could never refuse a direct order- and he plunged deep into that tight cavern of warmth that he loved so much, producing an impassioned cry of his own.

Sam clutched at Dean as he drove into him- a string of incoherent curses and pleas escaping his lips throughout it all. Dean smirked, knowing his lovers verbal incontinence- and silencing him by claiming his lips as he claimed his body- fancifully carving a rut in the sand with their movements. Sam moaned into his mouth- and as Dean drew back for breath he heard his own name escape the impassioned boy’s lips. 

Knowing his control wasn’t going to last much longer, Dean’s hand found Sam’s cock sandwiched between them- and fingers roughly circled it- only having time to pump it once before Sam’s hands clenched at his back and he cried out in ecstasy. Sam's hot essence shot out all over their chests and stomachs, and Dean’s hand- and Dean matched his cries as Sam’s muscles convulsed around him- allowing one last thrust up into his body before also bringing himself to release.

Dean lay atop Sam, both panting and waiting patiently for their heart rates to return to normal. Sam was the first to open his eyes and kiss Dean tenderly, glancing around at the aftermath. “Dean…” he whispered. His brother propped himself up on one elbow and looked at him questioningly. “Where are our clothes?”

“Shit."

**Author's Note:**

> I had this written for something else, so if the descriptions or names were off, its because i didn't see it.


End file.
